OHGODDAMN: A NIGHT IN THE FOREST
by Kaito-Nira
Summary: Sasuke invites Kiba to go camping with him, Naruto and Shikamaru. When the other two run off, what will Sasuke and Kiba do to pass the time... SasuKiba, rated M for language and later scenes.


**A/N: I know this is a VERY long first chapter, but I'm new to all this, and it takes me AGES to get into stories...I should really work on that...****Okay, so this is my first story, so please be gentle ^.^ no wait, please criticize ALOT and tell me what I'm doing wrong. I really want to get better at stories so adive would. So read and review pleasee, and the next chapter will follow soon..**

**NOTE: I wrote this story so that it is told through the POV of Kiba, and then through the POV of Sasuke, switching between the two so we get to know both of their thoughts and feelings...I think i've made it clear who's POV it's through...**

**WARNiNG: Not very sexual right now, but boyxboy is implied and in later chapters i think it might just get a bit more steamy :P**

**DiSCLAiMER: As much as I'd like to, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters featured. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Lucky man..**

* * *

OHGODDAMN: A NIGHT IN THE FOREST.

Kiba awoke with a start as a wet toungue licked his face covering him in slobber.

"Ah! Akamaru! Get off me!" he yelled as he pushed the huge white dog onto the floor and sat up.

"Eugh! Gross!" he exclaimed, wiping drool from his cheek. His arms stretched above him as he yawned.

"I guess you want breakfast, yeah?"

Akamaru raised his shaggy head and bought it down again in his own little nod.

"Me too." Kiba said as his stomach growled hungrily.

He slowly stood up making his way to the kitchen, without bothereing to put any clothes on. He walked over to the cupboard with Akamaru following eagerly at his heels. He rumaged around in the cupbaord and found only one can of dog food left, which he opened, and put the contents into Akamaru's metal bowl. He opened another cupboard and searched for something for himself. All that was there was half a mouldy loaf of bread and some stale biscuits. Kiba sighed.

"Looks like we need to do a bit of shopping..."

Akamaru whined and pushed his bowl towards Kiba.

"Haha. I don't think I could manage to eat that! Eugh! Thanks anyway buddy." he said ruffling his faithful friends fur.

The dog closed his eyes and smiled his doggy smile. He continued to eat his breakfast. Kiba tried his best to ignore the thunderous growls coming from his mid-region. He groaned and flopped into the sofa and made to grab the TV remote. As soon as he sat down there was a knock at the door. Kiba looked at his watch.

"I wonder who that is...?"

He glanced at Akamaru who gave a small bark and cocked his head to the side. Kiba pushed himself to stand once again and crossed the room to the front door. He fumbled with the lock for a minute then opened the door a fraction. He was met by a tall raven-haired boy; Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

As he stood there he noticed that Sasuke's eyes had flickered down from his own, not even looking at his face, but they were casually glancing downwards. Kiba then realised he was still wearing only his boxers. He blushed as Sasuke's eyes rested just below his navel.

_'Why the hell am I blushing?! It's not unusual to be with a friend in only your boxers...'_

"Just came to see if you wanted to come camping tonight? Naruto and Shikamaru are at the Ramen Bar waiting for us." mumbled Sasuke in his usual bored, emotionless voice, his eyes did not leave Kiba's boxers.

"Uhh...umm..."

"Well?" Sasuke asked, his eyes flicking back up to meet Kiba's. Kiba flushed a deeper shade of red. Sasuke smirked.

"Uhh... yeah, hold on. Umm... You go down to the Ramen Bar, I'll get my stuff then meet you guys there." Kiba said hurridly as he shut the door and ran to his room.

_________________________________________

Sasuke turned on the door step and walked back down the same stone steps he had not long ascended. He walked slowly and calmly down a long winding path that led back to the Ramen Bar.

_'Why did Kiba blush like that? He was acting really strangely...And why did i just stand there staring at him like some stupid loved up girl?!' _

He thought as he made his way back to the others.

_'Although, he did look quite cute in his boxers with that stupid little grin on his face...No, wait. What?! Did i just think that about Kiba?!' _

Sasuke shook his head to try and clear the thought that just popped into his mind. He saw his friends sitting underneath a tall tree just at the end of the path.

"Hey Sasuke. Where's Kiba then?" a blonde haired boy asked as he neared.

"Hey Naruto. Oh, he's just getting changed. When i got there he was still in his pants." Sasuke replied with a grin on his face.

"Why are you grinning...?" Naruto asked a confused look on his face.

"Oh, urh, he just looked really funny stood there in his pants that's all."

Sasuke mentally cursed at himself for letting that smile he so desperately tried to stop form on his lips.

"Oh. Haha." Naruto said laughing, Sasuke's comment clearly forgotten.

Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding in and sat down next to Naruto.

"So how come you two came here instead of waiting at the Raman Bar?" he asked.

"Because Naruto here wouldn't stop ordering." Shikamaru aswered quickly, glaring at Naruto.

"He's eaten four bowls already. I thought we should come sit here instead so this idiot doesn't eat the whole Bar." he finished, looking quite annoyed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Yeah, well i was hungry. Believe it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his head to look in the direction of Kiba's house. Just as he turned he saw the dog boy coming towards them.

"Kiba! Not in your pants now then? It was a good look for you." he blurted out. Sasuke mentally punched himself.

_'Why, why, why did i say that?!' _

"Oh. Haha. Well you know, can't really wonder round the village in your pants can you?" Kiba raised his arm and rubbed the back of his head. The blush had once more returned on his face.

The four of them picked up their bags and made their way to their favourite part of the forest. The walked through the forest stepping over tree roots and ducking to avoid low branches. They soon came to a clearing, surrounded by a wall of trees. The perfect secluded place for four boys to camp out, make a fire and make lots of noise. (A/N: sorry i just _had_ to put that in there!)

_________________________________________

The four boys sat down on the grass and took a breather. As Kiba sat he noticed Sasuke looking at him. When he looked back Sasuke quickly looked away focusing on the ground beside him.

_'Why does he keep doing that? And every damn time i blush like some stupid school girl.'_

"I'm gonna go get some wood for the fire." Naruto said and stood up walking away into the surrounding trees.

"I better go help. He won't be able to carry it all on him own." Shikamaru added, slumping off to follow the energetic boy infront.

Kiba suddenly felt uncomfortable. He felt embarrased and his face still felt hot and flushed. He fell back onto the cool soothing grass and wriggled as it tickled his bare forearm. He stared up at the sky, which was already beginning to turn a dull grey as the evening set in. A slight breeze blew making him feel better as it cooled his face. He glanced at Sasuke, who was still sitting upright, locks of his hair blowing across his nose.

_'Damn he looks so cute...Shit! What the hell was that about?!'_

The heat crept slowing back into his face. He closed his eyes for a moment letting the cold wash over him.

"So, what do you think we should do tonight then?" A voice interupted his thoughts.

Kiba would've been glad of that if the voice had not belonged to the person he was just having strange thoughts about.

"Uhm, i dunno. Probably just sit around and talk and stuff. The usual camping stuff." he replied, shrugging off the strange feeling and sitting up.

"I wonder where those two have got to..." he said looking around him. He felt a slight shiver as the wind picked up a little. He lad back down and put his hands behind his head.

_________________________________________

"I have no idea. Probably ran off and left us here." Sasuke joked. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kiba. He didn't know why but he just couldn't. He let his eye's wandered along Kiba's outstreched body.

_'I just can't help it. He has such a nice body. The way he looked standing there in his boxers. What is wrong with me? This is Kiba for god's sake! Yet...i can't help but look...'_

"Haha. Yeah. Then what would we do?" Kiba laughed not taking his eyes off the velvet sky above him. When he had no reply he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke thought for a minute. He thought how Kiba had reacted back at the house, and again how he was acting now. His body language showed that he was clearly embarassed and shy. _'Hah. No harm in this...'_

He looked back at Kiba's face, a wide grin on his own.

"Well... I could think of a few things..."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, the first chapter! Please tell me what you think. And oh, just wanted to say, sorry if the phrase "god damn" bothers you...that issue also bringing me on to the title; OHGODDAMN. Well, i was at school and writing up my story and my friend goes what are you doing.. i replied "writing a naruto fanfic where Sasuke and Kiba get it on..." all she said was "OhGodDamn..." *faints* ... After that, i promised her that would be the name of this story. REVIEWS PLEASEE x**


End file.
